Territorial
Territorial is a fan-themed fighting game. It is unique amongst fighting games as every single character is a werewolf. Most characters are from various media sources, however 4 secret characters exist who are unique to this game. Because Somarinoa is not accustomed to producing fighting game sprites, it is intended to have shoddily drawn and presumably animated images for characters in its initial alpha build, with the animations being replaced with smoothed over sprite graphics in later builds. It is followed by a sequel, called Territorial: Xspecies. Concept Two of Somarinoa's favorite fighting game characters are Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers and Sabrewulf from Killer Instinct. He is also a major werewolf movie fan, and the two eventually culminated, along with his initial works in M.U.G.E.N in 1999 into the game Territorial in late January 2013. Title Screen Intro Screen slowly moves up a cliff in a heavily forested region, until it reaches the top. Only semblance of music is ambient typical quiet, nightly forest sounds like the occasional bird chirping or rustling wind. Screen stops panning as the camera reaches the edge of the cliff, with trees in the background, a bush in the foreground, a heavily cloudy sky with a covered moon and a single man, shaking in the darkness and cold. The clouds begin to part away from the moon and it is revealed to be in its full phase, and as the screen brightens with the emergence of the moon the man suddenly and swiftly transforms into a hulking Werewolf, who then bays at the moon for a few seconds. There is a sudden flash of lightning that lights up the entire screen for a second, and when it fades the Werewolf has disappeared. A lone, faint howl can be heard in the distance, but as a few seconds pass, another lone howl is heard, followed by several more until a pack of Werewolves are now howling at the moon. The music starts to fade in as an epic organ solo, picking up speed as the fade in continues. With this, have the silhouettes of the title flash quickly in succession over the face of the moon before being slashed across the screen half of the way from left to right, and then the other half comes in from right to left, leaving a shredded, tattered look to the background behind it. The title is shown to be in the WereWolf font. At this point the music really rockets off, playing full and wild. If one sits at the title screen for too long, the moon will start to bleed, small bits slipping from the top and down the right side, forming into a droplet at the bottom and dropping off every few seconds. After a few minutes of eerie organ music, the music will eventually fade back out, leaving the birds to slowly pick back up their tweeting and their chirping, though seemingly more cautious than before. Characters There are 21 characters in the game in total — 16 primarily playable characters, 4 secret characters and 1 final boss. Starting Lineup *Fangface — Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth (Fangface) *Genn Greymane (Warcraft) *Ginger Fitzgerald (Ginger Snaps) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Kelger Vlondett (Final Fantasy V) *Marylou Summers (Howling V: The Rebirth) *Razahir "Raze" Khemse (Underworld) *Remus Lupin (Harry Potter) *Reverend Lester Lowe (Silver Bullet) *Riiya (Akazukin Chu Cha) *Sabrewulf — Count von Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) *Scott Howard (Teen Wolf) *The Wolfman — Lawrence Stuart "Larry" Talbot (The Wolfman) *Wolfsbane — Rahne Sinclair (Marvel Comics) *Yūgo Ōgami (Blood Roar) Hidden Characters *Curtis Vodka — Scott Root *Kung Fu Werewolf (Kung Fu Werewolf) *Somarinoa — Thor Steinbach *The Duke — Aaron Waller Final Boss *Big Bad Wolf — Zeke Midas Wolf (Fairy Tales) Character galleries Jon Talbain Territorial Talbain Normal.png|Default palette Territorial Talbain Albino.png|Albino palette Territorial Talbain Coyote.png|Coyote palette Territorial Talbain Fox.png|Fox palette Territorial Talbain Jackal.png|Jackal palette Territorial Talbain Painted Dog.png|Painted Dog palette Territorial Talbain Dark Wolf.png|Ultra Mode — Dark Wolf Territorial Talbain Ninetails.png|Deity Mode — Ninetails Sabrewulf Territorial Sabrewulf Normal.png|Default palette Territorial Sabrewulf Albino.png|Albino palette Territorial Sabrewulf Malamute.png|Malamute palette Territorial Sabrewulf Dark Wolf.png|Ultra Mode — Dark Wolf Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:PC Games Category:Rated M Category:"M" rated Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Video games developed in Alaska